


Intoxicated

by misetoo



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Fluff and Crack, Idiots in Love, M/M, One Shot, One True Pairing, Plot Twist, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misetoo/pseuds/misetoo
Summary: Chris is stupid when he is drunk.He wants Albert all to himself, but there is one important thing he doesn't know.





	Intoxicated

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, I wanted write a short one shot for these two and here we go. Unfortunately this is very rushed and I didn't really edit it, so there might be some mistakes. But I do hope you enjoy it.

Chris slowly opened his eyes waking up from his slumber which was a decision or rather a mistake he regretted immediately. His head was spinning so fast that if he didn’t know he was drunk, he would have mistaken it for an earthquake. Lifting his head up from where it was, he realized he was sitting on a bar stool. He must have come here to have a drink but he couldn’t remember how or when. He wondered if he came by his car, though it didn’t really matter because he wasn’t going to drive in this state anyway. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a light touch on his shoulder. He turned around to see who it was and saw a familiar face he couldn’t identify at first but slowly he realized that it was his friend, Albert. The one Chris had a crush on and it was so embarrassing that Albert had to see him like this. He cursed himself for drinking too much.

“Let’s get you back home, you had enough for tonight.” Oh that meant they came here together. He was feeling slightly frustrated that he couldn’t remember any of that but he didn’t want to dwell on it, especially not with his currently slow working brain. The ride was mostly quiet; occasionally Albert was speaking to him, but seeing no reaction from Chris, he gave up on having any kind of conversation with him. The brunette didn’t want to seem rude but he couldn’t help it; he was feeling too disconnected to comprehend and react to anything happening around him. Getting to the apartment was much more difficult than it seemed. He never thought going up stairs would be the most challenging obstacle in his life but here he was trying to keep his balance, to move forward and not to fall backwards desperately. And poor Albert was trying to help him as best as he could, however Chris knew better than to put all his weight on him since he was a heavy, muscular man. To Chris he always looked like he was so fragile, that he could break with one touch easily. For that reason Chris always felt protective of him whenever he was around Albert. Even now Chris was amazed that they were so different physically: he was sure he could circle his slim waist with his one arm and carry him without much trouble. But that wasn’t the only distracting thing about him: Chris was having trouble taking his eyes off of his long, sexy legs either. All the sudden as if a memory resurfaced from his deepest part of his brain, Chris was imagining those legs wrapped around his thick waist and Chris pounding in that tight little a--. Chris shuddered at the thought and shook his head trying to distract himself from his filthy thoughts but the image was too real on his mind. He felt disgusted at himself for thinking such things. There is no way he wasn’t going to betray their friendship like this. Maybe in the future he could confess his feelings to him, but now wasn’t the right time.

Stepping into Albert’s apartment which looked oddly familiar to him, he wondered where he would sleep. As much as he wanted them to sleep together, he knew it was impossible, so he assumed he would spend the night on a couch. Passing by several rooms, they entered a room Chris didn’t pay much attention to. When he finally lay down, he found himself on a soft bed. Glancing around he realized he was in … Albert’s bedroom?

“You are a heavy boy, Chris.” Albert stated the obvious and hissed placing his hand on his back and thrusting his chest forward as if his back was in pain. Chris felt guilty for being the reason of his suffering though he had nothing he could do about it now. 

“I … I am s--” Chris tried to apologize but he was interrupted when Albert hopped on the bed face down, his body bouncing up before going still.

“Do you want to drink some coffee?” slowly Albert had his head in one hand looking in his direction and run through Chris’s hair with the other. Even in the dim light his blue eyes looked so mesmerizing that he didn’t hear what was asked. Reaching out unconsciously, Chris caressed his cheek with the back of his hand and couldn’t help but murmur:

“You are so beautiful.” As soon as the words came out of his mouth, he bit his lower lip regretting saying them. So much for not ruining their friendship, huh? Now Albert was definitely going to be creeped out by him. Instead of reacting the way Chris assumed he would, Albert quickly climbed on top of him, his eyes glinting with mischief.

“Oh am I?” he asked seductively licking his lips. Being too close to him and feeling the warmth of his body were too much for Chris. Also it was a welcome surprise that Albert was willing to be initiative in all this. So it was happening: They were going to have sex. Putting aside his excitement for what they were about to do soon, Chris stopped the other because he had to ask some things before anything else.

“I want to ask something” Albert gestured him to go on looking at him curiously. “Uhm … are you with someone?” Getting the courage he needed he blurted out the question he had been dying to ask but seeing the confusion on the other’s face, he rephrased it. “I mean, are you dating somebody?” For a few seconds silence filled the air and Albert kept looking at him blankly. When the words sank in, Albert burst into laughter burying his head in Chris’s chest. Even his laugh was so beautiful that Chris always wanted him to be happy but he didn’t understand what was so funny about his question. Tears in his eyes Albert sat right on his crotch trying to suppress his laughter.

“Yes, I am” With that, Chris’s whole world came crashing down around him. Was this all a game? Albert pretended to reciprocate his feelings just to mock him? Chris was in a mixture of emotions; feeling upset for being rejected and feeling angry for being used and mocked. He just wanted to leave and pretend that this conversation never happened. Chris tried to get up but a hand on his chest prevented him doing so.

“Stop your sulking, you dumbass. I am dating you. Did you really forget that?” Scrunching his face up in concentration he forced his brain to remember anything and then it all dawned on him in an instant. His eyes widened with realization, he really wanted to facepalm himself hard. This time he messed up real bad, didn’t he?

“Oh you really did, didn’t you? So a couple of drinks was enough for you to forget about me and our relationship ha?” Albert was already on his feet, his arms crossed across his chest and his narrowed eyes judging him.

“Albert, I … I---”

“Don’t waste your breath, Redfield. I would rather talk about this later when you are sober” Not even giving a chance for Chris to speak, Albert left shutting the door and leaving a very guilty and remorseful Chris behind him.

_Redfield. _If they were back to surnames, that meant Chris was in great trouble. How could you just forget that you were in a relationship with somebody? It was ridiculously stupid of him, so whatever Albert deemed right for him would be a well-deserved punishment.


End file.
